


The patter of tiny feet

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Also Thaletas and Kyra never happened, F/F, It just helps things make more sense, Kassandra has a dick in this, M/M, They were just besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Kassandra finally returns to Mykonos but there is an unexpected surprise waiting for her.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Commander!"  
_

Kassandra looked to where the shout had come from and saw Barnabas waving at her frantically from the front of the Adrestia. She raised her eyebrow and gave him a questioning gesture with her hands.

"Just come here, I want you to see!" He called and she chuckled at his enthusiasm. The _misthios_ walked over to him from the helm of the ship, leaving Alexios temporarily in charge, and when she reached the sailor he grinned form ear to ear and clapped her on the shoulder as he pointed to what he had seen.

It was an island. Not too big yet not too small. With white cliffs and beautiful green hills and the most stunning aquamarine waters. Kassandra thought it was gorgeous but still didn't understand the significance of it.

"Barnabas, it's a beautiful island but why does it matter? We're headed for Mykonos remember?" Said Kassandra and Barnabas chuckled.

"Because Commander-" He said as he put one hand on her shoulder and pointed to the island.

"-That is Mykonos." he finished and Kassandra's eyes went wide.

"What?" she said, astounded. "Last time I was there it was pretty sure but it was covered in blood and half of it was on fire. There's no way that's Mykonos!"

"Ah but it is. The word has spread of it's recovery, Almost everyone knows of the island that Miss Kyra rebuilt." He said, looking at Kassandra to gauge her reaction to her lover's name.

Kassandra blushed slightly and a small smile tugged at her lips as the memories of the evening they had spent together came back, all the hunts they had shared, the endless flirting. It all washed over Kassandra like a cold glass of water on a hot day. Refreshing, cool, and much needed.

Kassandra continued to stare at the approaching island wistfully until Barnabas cleared his throat.   

"Don't rush into things when we arrive Commander. A lot can happen in 1 and a half years." He said and she knew exactly what he was trying to say. _'Don't be upset if Kyra has moved on and is with someone new.'_ was what he meant and shed knew he was right. It would be selfish to think that Kyra would have waited for her and held off the many suitors Kassandra knew she would have. But she could still hope.

She nodded and then walked back to the helm, standing at it proudly as she commanded the rowers to go faster.

\------------------------------------------------

They chanted and rowed as fast as they could under her orders until they reached the white shores of Mykonos and started to dock. Kassandra fidgeted all the while they were docking until they were close enough to the wooden platform that she could leap across and land safely. Alexios followed her until the two were walking off together in search of Kyra and Thaletas. Kassandra heard Barnabas' words in the back of her mind and made sure she kept them there, reminding her to not get her hopes up.

Alexios and Thaletas were lucky, they had actually married last time they were here and had vowed to be faithful before they had separated. All Alexios had to do was walk into Thaletas' open arms and that would be it. Kassandra however, had to hope and pray that Kyra still loved her, still wanted to be with her, still thought of her as her one true love above all others. It did worry her a bit but she just had to hope that Kyra had been serious about her feelings when she last confessed them.

\---------------------------------------------------

They asked around and ended getting the location of the leader's house where they both resided. Alexios was beaming from ear to ear when they approached the house but Kassandra, still deep in thought, was solemn. Her brother noticed this and, after overhearing her conversation with Barnabas earlier, he could hazard a guess why.

"Do not worry Kassy. I have faith in her, and in you." He said reassuringly and his sister smiled.

"Thank you." She replied quietly and they stopped as they reached the gates and the guard asked for their names and purpose upon visiting.

"Alexios." Her brother said proudly. "I'm here for Thaletas. I am his husband." He said with a grin plastered to his face.

The guard raised an eyebrow at him. "Alexi-who? I've never heard of you before. Thaletas has never mentioned you." He said and then he turned to Kassandra.

"And you?" he said

"Kassandra."

He gasped slightly when she announced herself but he said nothing more so Kassandra continued.

"And I'm here to see-"

"-Miss Kyra, yes I know. Right this way please. Miss Kyra will be so happy to see you." He said as he guided her inside.

Alexios just followed pouting glumly.

A moment later they passed Praxos who saw them and greeted them both with a crushing hug before telling the guard that he would take him to see Thaletas.

\------------------------------------------------

Kassandra got led through a large set of ornate doors into what looked like a large workroom. She could hear someone talking at far end and noticed that it was coming from the balcony. The guard stopped and gestured for her to continue so she did, slowly padding towards the figure on the balcony. As she got closer she recognised the beautiful dark hair as her love's and she feels her heart skip a beat.

She could hear what she was saying now and it made her realise that her worries had been for nothing.

"One day, one day my misthios, we will be together again."

"Indeed we will be. In fact, I think we are, right here, right now."

There was a gasp and Kyra slowly turned around, her hands clasped over her mouth.

_"Kassandra?"_

"Kyra."

The Delian woman surged forward and wrapped her arms around her misthios tightly, she buried her face in the Eagle-Bearer's neck and inhaled her scent. How Kyra had missed this and missed her.

"My love." Kassandra whispered and Kyra pulled out of the hug so she could place her hands on the mercenary's cheeks and pull her into a heart warming kiss. Kassandra felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders the moment their lips connected. This was where she was meant to be.

They only jumped apart when a voice from behind startled them.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Kyra but Phoibe's crying."

Kyra nodded and took Kassandra's hand.

"Phoibe?" Said Kassandra, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Promise not to freak out?" Kyra asked hopefully. When she received no response she just dragged Kassandra down the hall and she paused when she got to a pair of large double doors. She took a deep breath and opened them, pulling herself and the mercenary inside. When inside the room Kassandra got a chance to observe it whilst Kyra was busying herself in the corner with something. It was a sweet room, the walls painted a pretty powder blue. Kassandra liked it.

"Kassandra, are you ready?" Kyra asked, her back still turned.

"Ready for what exactly?" She asked cautiously.

"Nevermind that. Just...are you ready?"

"Yes? I think so?" She said.

She definitely wasn't ready for what she saw when Kyra turned around.

A baby was cradled in her arms, it had a little pink round face with hair as dark as its mother's.

Kassandra's mouth was agape but she managed to compose herself enough to walk over to the two. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful child yet she wanted to. She didn't want to look at the child Kyra had clearly conceived without her.

"I named her Phoibe after your friend. I hope you don't mind." She said quietly.

"No..uh...no...not at all." Kassandra replied, still staring at the child.

"So, Kassandra, would you like to hold your daughter or ae you just going to stare at her all day?" Kyra said with a grin.

Kassandra went pale.

"My? M..mm...my...my dau...my daughter?" She stuttered.

"Well who else would it belong to? Do you doubt my faithfulness? We may not have married but my love I knew as soon as you left that I couldn't bear the thought of anyone else, especially when I found out I was pregnant with her." Kyra said, a small smile on her face as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

Kassandra simply continued to stare in awe until eventually Phoibe started to cry and Kyra chuckled. She placed the girl in the mercenary's strong arms and placed a kiss on her lover's cheek.

"Comfort our daughter my love, she needs to get to know you. You are her mater after all."

Kyra's heart swelled with joy and pride when the misthios gently rocked their baby until she fell asleep.

Kassandra looked at Kyra and smiled.

"Alexios is going to fucking love this." She said.

She got a flick on the ear for that.

"Watch your language. Misthios or not there are no excuses for that. You want to set a good example for Phoibe!" Kyra said firmly.

"Yes _mater!"_ She replied teasingly.

"What the fuck is this!?" Said Alexios as he entered with Thaletas just behind him.

"Watch your language!" Hissed Kassandra and Kyra laughed as Kassandra realised what how she'd copied Kyra exact words.

"You're rubbing off on me already." She said with a grin

"Will someone just explain the baby?" Alexios asked again

Kassandra ignored him and leant her forehead against Kyra's, still cradling their baby in her arms.

This was where she was supposed to be.

This was her home.


	2. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kassandra and Kyra discover that sleeping is difficult when you have a baby. Also this is quite short and not very good so I apologise but it's kind of a step that is needed for the next chapter.

Kassandra inhaled deeply as she nuzzled her nose into Kyra's neck, taking in her sweet scent. They were curled up in bed together, enjoying each other's company and the silence that had been blessed upon them. Kassandra had been back for over a month now and in that time she had gotten very little sleep or rest as she had been up almost every night with Phoibe, her four month old daughter, who had picked up the habit of bawling her eyes out in the middle of the night until one of her mothers came and saw to her.   
Kassandra had been the first to go to the girl's cot and comfort her as she wanted to make up for her absence over the first three months of her child's life and to help lift some of the weight of motherhood off of Kyra's shoulders.   
But at the moment she laid next to her lover, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her body pressed up against her back as the shorter woman slept, the misthios hugging her close. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lovers neck as she trailed her over Kyra's exposed stomach, the sleeping girl hummed happily to herself at the touch and turned over so she could snuggle into Kassandra's chest.   
The misthios started to nod off still embracing her lover but just as sleep was claiming her body a loud wail pierced her ears. She groaned as she reopened her eyes to see Kyra's grey ones looking directly into hers.

"I never thought it would be this hard to be a mater." The misthios said as she sat up.

"Agreed. I have an enormous amount of respect for all maters! Ourselves included." Kyra replied groggily.

Kassandra grumbled an agreement in response.

"I respect Myrinne more than any other mater out there to be honest. I imagine you were a pain in the ass as a child."

"Oi!" Kassandra said as she flicked Kyra's ear. Kyra laughed and stood up, tugging Kassandra with her.   
"Come on, let's see what the problem is."

They walked to Phoibe's room together, hands tightly interlocked. As Kassandra gently pushed the door open the wailing lessened as Phoibe noticed the presence of both her maters and immediately stopped her wailing until it was just a sniffle. She smiled as the eagle-bearer's strong arms picked her up, cradling her to her chest. Kyra stroked her daughters face as Kassandra cradled the baby and she smiled softly as Phoibe held onto her finger.  
After a while Phoibe pulled at Kassandra's chiton, trying to get to her breasts indicating she was hungry. Kassandra laughed at her daughter's antics before handing her over to Kyra to feed.   
"Phoibe, Kyra feeds you, not me." She said with a smile as Kyra held the back of their daughter's head as she sucked on the rebel's now exposed nipple, her hunger slowly being satisfied.  
"Yes little one but whilst she may not be able to feed you, without Kassandra you wouldn't be here." Kyra said with a smirk as she watched the misthios's cheeks flush. Kyra chuckled as she watched how embarrassed her lover and decided to continue. "Yes your mater is gifted in other ways, isn't that right Kassandra?" Kyra said, emphasizing the point by leaning her back tightly against the front of the eagle-bearer, pressing her ass against the front of Kassandra's crotch. 

"You are terrible." The misthios said as she wrapped her arms around Kyra's middle, resting her chin on the rebel's shoulder, looking down at their daughter.  
After burping Phoibe, Kassandra put her now sleeping daughter back into her cot as Kyra readjusted her chiton. Kyra came to stand next to her once her tunic is back in place and rested her head on the misthios' shoulder.

Holding Kyra's hand Kassandra pulled her out of their baby's room and shut the door gently before walking back to their room. When they got there Kyra shut the door and yawned as she flopped down on the bed. Kassandra soon followed until they were both curled up in their original positions.   
Kassandra was the first to break the silence.   
"I'm sorry I wasn't here during your Pregnancy, I'm sorry I wasn't there when she was born but most of all I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you found out." She said quietly.  
"Don't be sorry misthios. I'm sad you weren't there then but I'm glad you're here now. And I wasn't lying when I said you were gifted." Kyra said with the hint of a smirk in her voice as she turned over to face the eagle-bearer and let her hand slide down the misthios' chest and it stopped on her now bulging crotch. Kassandra growled at the touch and captured Kyra's lips in a fierce kiss before pulling back to respond.   
"and I wasn't lying when I said you are terrible."   
Kyra chuckled.  
"We'll see if you still think that when I done with you." She said smugly and she rubbed up and down the front of Kassandra's crotch.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Maybe."  
"Then Challenge accepted."


End file.
